The goal of this project is to study the interaction of radiotherapy and molecularly targeted agents. This project focuses on expanding drugs that show synergy in vitro to the in vivo setting with the goal of translation to the clinic. In the past year we have initiated a clinical trial with a class of agents discovered in my laboratory to be potent radiation sensitizers (HDACi). We have accrued our first two patients in the last week. We will initiate a brain met study and possibly a spine met study in the next year.